Olympians
The Olympians, also known as the Old Gods, were an extra-dimensional race of beings that ruled Earth from atop Mount Olympus, and were worshiped by the Ancient Greeks and the Amazons. However, most of the Olympians were slayed during the War of the Gods by Ares, until the God of War was eventually slain by the demigoddess Wonder Woman in the very last days of World War I. Aside from relatively few practicing Hellenic paganism, Mankind no longer worship them due to the rise of monotheistic religions, with the majority of humanity incorrectly considering the Olympians to be nothing more than a myth. History Creation of Man Millennia ago, Zeus created humans in his image, beings Hippolyta described as peaceful, passionate, and inherently good until Ares, son of Zeus, grew to envy his father's creations and poisoned their hearts with jealousy and suspicion. Soon after Ares's manipulations, Mankind began to war with one another across the Earth until the gods created the Amazons to spread love and compassion among Mankind, restoring peace to the Earth yet again. Invasion of Earth Centuries later, General Steppenwolf of Apokolips invaded Earth. Steppenwolf's arrival incited an alliance of Earth's forces. From Mount Olympus descended Zeus, Ares, and Artemis to aid in the battle that ensued, followed by the arrival of Earth's Green Lantern, Yalan Gur. Together with his children, Zeus helped to defeat a number of Steppenwolf's forces, fighting alongside Ares while Artemis destroyed their starships. As the battle neared its end, Zeus smote Steppenwolf with a powerful blast of lightning, inciting the invaders to retrieve their commander, much to his chagrin, while Zeus interrupted the Apokoliptian Priests' ritual of combining the three Mother Boxes to form the Unity and terraforming the planet. In the aftermath of the battle, Zeus entrusted the Mother Boxes to the Amazons, Atlanteans, and humans for safekeeping before he and his children ascended to Mount Olympus once again. War of the Gods Ultimately, the peace brought upon by the Amazons did not last forever, and the Amazons became enslaved by mankind until Hippolyta led the Amazons in a revolt against their captors. When Zeus led the gods in the Amazons' defense, Ares killed them one after another until only Zeus remained. With the last of his power, Zeus smote Ares with such power that the god of war had no choice but to flee to Earth in a weakened state. Anticipating his son would eventually return to complete his mission, Zeus bestowed upon the Amazons a weapon powerful enough to kill a god. With the last of his power, Zeus created the island of Themyscira for the Amazons, protected from Ares and the outside world. World War I Ares, exiled from his home, had spent his years among the humans influencing violence among their ranks. In tge midst of World War I, General Erich Ludendorff and Doctor Isabel Maru were the latest of Ares' pawns, manipulated throughout the events preceeding the conflict to ensure that it would be a "war to end all wars". Disguised as Sir Patrick Morgan, a member of the British War Council, Ares lead Diana and the Wonder Men to Belgium, where the war was more grim, as a means to convince her that Mankind was truly corrupted and unworthy of the Earth. As the war reached its end, Ares revealed that the Godkiller is no mere weapon, but Diana herself, instructing her that only a god could slay another god. After failing convince Diana to join him, Ares decided to finally destroy her, and a fiercebattle erupted on the airfield where German bombers were preparing their payloads. As the battle between the two continued, Diana, driven by her grief over Steve Trevor's sacrifice, overcame her self-doubt at used her power to smite Ares, the last of the Olympians. Legacy The Olympianss had a significant impact on the early civilizations of Mankind, as they appeared in their calendars and are honored in astronomy, notably in the form of their Roman counterparts. Aside from relatively few practicing Hellenic pagans, humans no longer worship the Olympian Gods, due to the majority of humanity considering the gods to be nothing more than a myth. The Olympians and their memory are nonetheless still consistently worshiped and honored by the Amazons of Themyscira, to the point that some would be named after goddesses in honor. Some, such as Lex Luthor, would still dedicate themselves to the study of Greco-Roman myths, and become mythologists. Lex, however, held a very negative view of the Zeus in particular, and correctly deduced that many of the myths were inaccurate and based on the metahumans of old. The only known descent of the Olympians is Diana, now known by the world as the superhero Wonder Woman. Physiology Olympians bear a similar outward appearance to that of Humans due to mankind having been created by Zeus in his image. However, they are much more massive than humans and other species, equal to the stature of a New God like Steppenwolf, as seen during the latter's Invasion of Earth. Notably, they wielded tremendous divine supernatural power, able to summon immensely powerful bolts of energy capable of destroying Apokoliptian battleships with ease. As revealed by Ares, only a god had the power to kill another god. The Olympians could also travel between dimensions using their power. Despite their physical likeness to human beings, the Olympians were otherwise quite different, as they possessed far superior physical attributes, as well as were unaffected by the passage of time or illness. Known Olympians *Zeus † - King of the Gods, God of the Sky, Storms, and Justice *Poseidon † - God of the Sea, Earthquakes, Storms, and Horses *Hades † - God of the Underworld, Death, Mysteries, and Riches *Ares † - God of War, Violence, and Bloodlust *Hestia † - Goddess of the Hearth, Home, Family, and Truth *Demeter † - Goddess of Harvest, Seasons, Fertility, and Agriculture *Athena † - Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy *Apollo † - God of Light, Poetry, Archery, and Music *Artemis † - Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, and Virginity *Aphrodite † - Goddess of Love and Beauty *Hephaestus † - God of Fire and Crafts *Hermes † - God of Messages, Deception, Thieves, and Travel *Dionysus † - God of Wine, Madness, and Theater *Diana - Demigoddess and Godkiller Behind the scenes *While the actual pantheon of the Greek gods is quite extensive, only 14 gods are shown to exist in the DCEU. References External links * * Category:Gods Category:Olympians